Late Night Conversation
by xxivxo
Summary: The usual phone call from Yosuke to Chie ends up becoming something much more different than dirty jokes.


**Late Night Conversation**

* * *

The phone rang.

It had been like any other school night. On the random occasion, Yosuke would make the awkward phone call to try and converse with his friend. Usually it would be a rather one-sided conversation seeing as most of the topics revolved around sex and dirty jokes.

This conversation was going to go a bit differently than usual though.

"So, I swear that girls don't like when guys are forward."

"Do what?"

"You know, how they try to play guys off in movies half the time."

"Yeah well, some girls like that kind of approach."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I know I do."

Silence came from the other end of the line as Chie realized that she had just put a bit of information out there that was probably better left unsaid. Never before had she attempted to relate to her friend just what type of guy she preferred. She already knew how girl crazy he tended to be. But they were best friends, so nothing of the sort would ever conspire between them.

"You do eh?"

The sudden shift of his tone of voice made her feel a bit concerned. This definitely wasn't going to go over well.

"Why the hell do you care? Besides, I'm sure if a girl was that forward with you that you wouldn't even know what to do."

"T-that's not true!"

Yosuke had sputtered out the words so fast that he had to keep himself from falling over as he stood. It was a habit of his to walk around the room whenever he was on the phone with someone. And his conversations with the young woman usually made him quite energetic.

"Yeah right. I don't believe you."

"You _never_ believe me."

"This is true."

Chie grinned to herself as she lay back on her bed. Her green eyes stared up at the ceiling as she could tell the man was irritated.

"Anyways, tell me more about what you like in a guy."

Mentally, she was slapping herself on the forehead. She knew that what she let slip wasn't going to be overlooked so easily. With anyone else sure but never with Yosuke.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Awww c'mon Chie! I'm like, your _best friend_. Shouldn't I at least deserve to know so I can tell you if I ever meet a guy like that?"

"Oh, you're gonna look for my prince charming for me?"

"If you want I could."

Yosuke was holding his cell closely against his ear as he eagerly waited to see whether or not she would actually tell him.

Seeing that there was no way out of it, she finally sighed and decided to just get it over with. She probably would've been bugged about it to death if she didn't just say it now.

"_**Fine**_."

The young man jumped and almost dropped his cell as he quickly turned off his television in order to hear every detail she spoke.

"I like guys who are strong and able to keep up with me. I also like if they can make me laugh and when we're able to laugh together at the same things. And I already told you I prefer when they're forward sometimes. They have to also like beef bowls and be ready to buy me one at any given moment."

Yosuke was mentally taking note of the description she gave. But just as he continued listening to her list more qualities-he got an interesting idea.

Really there were only two possibilities for an outcome if he went through with it. She would either not take him seriously or brush it off as usual, or well…some more interesting things would end up happening.

"I also like if they can stand watching horror movies-"

"So Chie, what are you wearing?"

"I'm still in my uniform, why?"

Suddenly feeling like the conversation was going to turn down a different route, Chie felt as if she would've smacked him had he been near her then.

"Just curious."

"Do I even want to ask why?"

Yosuke felt a quench of nervousness as he silently decided he wanted to at least take a risk. He'd seen enough and read enough to know how this concept was supposed to work, he just never felt comfortable enough with anyone to try it. And Chie was pretty much his best friend that was a girl, so it would make sense for him to at least give it a shot.

In his mind it made sense at least.

"Well, if I was there I'd move close enough to you to be able to lean down and kiss along your neck."

Chie felt her cheeks redden instantly as she realized just where this was going.

"Then I'd move my hands to begin undoing your shirt, letting my fingers trail over parts of your skin before pushing your shirt off your shoulders. My hands then move to grasp at your breasts as my lips would brush up from your neck and to finally force a rough kiss on your lips."

"Yosuke, cut it out."

She had to force herself to say that sentence alone. The entire time she had heard him making such a clear description of something that would become intimate-it was difficult not to picture it in her mind. And as she heard him chuckle lowly, she could tell that his voice had started becoming lower, almost in a husky tone.

Chie was scared to admit to herself that he actually sounded _sexy_.

"If I was there I wouldn't let you go. I'd continue kissing on your lips until you finally gave in. My tongue would eventually push past your lips and into your mouth so I could taste you. I'd want to feel more of you, so I would let my hands undo your bra so I could feel your entire breast in my hand. Teasing your nipples slowly with the tips of my fingers…"

His voice had become lower and he hadn't even realized it. He must have done it subconsciously.

Unknowingly he had also stopped walking around during the conversation. As he concentrated on the voice on the other end, he only heard silence whenever he was speaking. But whenever he paused, he could hear the subtle hints of uneasy breathing.

Chie swallowed uneasily. She wanted to say something witty, something that she normally would've to make him cut out his perverted ways. But as she kept imagining every word that he spoke, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but sit there, listening intently, her breathing steadily become more uneasy as he continued on.

"My fingers would be replaced with my mouth so that I could tease your nipples even more with my tongue. Biting at them softly too because I imagine you would get even _more_ turned on by that. Then, I'd move my hands onto your hips, moving you back to the bed before laying you back down onto it. Pushing your legs apart, I'd let my hand move up along your legs, up to your inner thigh. My fingers would run over the outside of your panties so I could see just how wet you had gotten."

As she had remained completely unmoving on her bed, it was only then that she moved her legs together slightly to realize that she was indeed _wet_. A blush formed onto her cheeks again as the reality was dawning on her that Yosuke was actually turning her on. _**Yosuke**_.

Biting at her lower lip, she tried to restrain herself from giving into the temptation of actually touching herself. Phone sex was something that she figured only the slutty or desperate type of girls would do. Or if you were just doing it with your boyfriend, that was a completely different story though.

Yosuke wasn't her boyfriend. He was just a _friend_. But as his voice only grew to almost a commanding tone, she couldn't help but find her hand sliding down in between her legs as her skirt folded up along her stomach.

"Wanting to taste even more of you, I'd slide your panties off your legs before pushing up your skirt so I could see all of your pussy and how wet you were. My tongue would run over your clit and then the lips so I could get just a taste of you. Then I would push all of my tongue inside of you. I'd want to taste all of your pussy, so I would lick, sucking on your clit at times, letting my fingers push inside of you to make you wetter just so I could use my tongue to taste more of you."

Chie had pushed her panties off of her hips. Her legs spread apart, she had moved her hand down in between her legs to almost mimic every word he was saying. Even though she was actually wishing he was there to use his tongue on her, she had to suffice with her fingers. His voice and description was more than enough to make herself become dripping wet.

She used one finger to rub at her clit as if to tease herself. Knowing how sexual his thoughts could get, she knew that he wasn't going to be finished just yet.

"I wouldn't stop until I had enough of you, which I don't think I ever could. When I felt you starting to tighten around my fingers, I would only increase on my licking and sucking on your clit. Your moans would tell me when you were cumming, and I would swallow every, last, drop of you."

Yosuke was feeling quite accomplished at this point since he had managed to get this far in the conversation without being hung up on. As he leaned his head back against the wall, his hand moved down at the front of his pants to see that he had already grown hard early on in the conversation.

The soft sound of smacking could be heard now on the other end of the line during that pause. The breathing had become even heavier, and he already assumed just what she was doing. He imagined she was lying in her bedroom which he had only seen a few times before. In her bed, her legs spread apart, her fingers rubbing at her clit as she was probably already very wet from what he had been saying to her this entire time.

Those thoughts made him undo his pants so he could begin rubbing on himself too.

"I wouldn't be finished with you yet. Making you finish once wouldn't be enough for me, so I would undo my own pants, pushing them off before doing the same with my boxers. My dick would already be hard because of how sexy you are. Hearing your moans would've been like a tease enough in itself. And it would only make me want to fuck you until I was able to see your face as I made you cum."

Chie had gasped softly as she heard him call her sexy. That was a term that he had never used on her before. On a rare occasion, she had been called pretty by him. But to hear him say that, it made her embarrassed yet strangely made her want him even more.

"Leaning over you, I'd let the tip of my dick rub on the outside of your pussy first before starting to push inside of you slowly. I'd pull out slowly before pushing back in again, trying to start a steady rhythm for both of us to follow. With more thrusts, I would grip at your hips and start to fuck you harder. You'd be writhing underneath of me, moaning softly as I started to push deeper into you."

With more of his description, Chie started pushing two of her fingers inside of her. She was already extremely wet, probably wetter than she had ever been before.

Yosuke had uncapped some lotion and was steadily running his hand up and down over his entire length as he groaned lowly while speaking still.

"My dick would be covered from how wet you would be again. I'd be pushing deeper inside of you, hearing your moans growing more intense which would only make me fuck you more roughly. Your breasts would be bouncing from how hard I would be thrusting into you and your pussy would be so wet that nothing would be heard but smacking sounds and your moaning that would be sexy as hell."

"Y-Yosuke…"

Chie had moaned out the name between breaths without realizing it. But she was far too caught up in her imagination, his voice, and how her fingers were pushing so hard inside of her, rubbing on that very spot that drove her mad. She imagined him doing just that. Fucking her so hard that she was practically screaming.

"Chie…"

That moan had set him off. He breathed uneasily, letting another groan be heard as he said her name back during that pause. His hand was running over her dick faster now as he could envision himself doing everything that he had just stated. Having her lying underneath of him, writhing about in pleasure as he fucked her until she screamed out his name.

"Chie…my thrusts were start becoming faster, almost reaching my limit but I would want for you to finish first so I could feel you completely lose control. I'd grip at your hips harder while fucking you as roughly as I could. Your moans would grow louder, and as I would start feeling you tighten around my dick, I would watch as you would scream out in pleasure, screaming my name as you would end up cumming for a second time."

A third finger had been added as she was fingering herself as deep as she could. Her hips were rising off the bed as she was so close to reaching that point. As she bit her lip, she couldn't restrain the moans that were practically rolling off her tongue now. And as he said the words that almost spelled out her actions, she found herself screaming softly against her cell phone as she felt herself reaching her climax. Her body arched slightly as she moaned his name, her fingers feeling how she was tightening as she let her cum release from her in waves. The wetness had become so great; it was dripping over her fingers and out onto her inner thighs.

"Y-Yosuke…!"

"Hearing you scream my name just like that, I'd be pushed to the edge. With one more thrust I would push as deeply into you as I could before letting myself cum. All of my cum would release inside of you, my dick would be so wet from your own cum mixing with it."

Finally knowing that he had made her finish, Yosuke allowed himself to release as well. He pushed his hand over his dick a few more times before he leaned his head back against the wall, holding his phone against his face with his shoulder. His voice was low as he moaned, letting his cum spurt out and fall carelessly onto his hands or stomach.

"Chie…fuck yes..."

Chie blushed darkly as she was just now coming off of the high from she had experienced. Hearing him moan that way, she could imagine that he had just finished as well. That was when the shock began taking over.

"Y-Yosuke…what did we just do…"

The young man was still feeling the aftermath from how he had just finished. Feeling even more calm than he already had been, he slowly started to realize that the girl on the other end of the line must have started freaking out.

"Oh um…that was just for fun, you know?"

Neither of them said anything for an entire minute.

"Well anyway, I should probably head to bed. Got an early shift tomorrow at Junes'."

"Y-yeah right. No problem. See you later then."

"Good night."

Yosuke hung up the phone faster than he thought he would've. Staring at his cell phone, he tried to tell himself that what he had just done wasn't real. But from the stickiness on his hands and body, he knew it had been real.

The other participant of the conversation sat there just as dazed. Her legs were still spread apart as she was staring up at the ceiling, trying not to think about how this might actually screw up their friendship.

It was surely going to be awkward to ever talk on the phone again.


End file.
